


Hunting Hibari

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [9]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flame Active Character(s), Fon is Kyoya's Grandfather, Gen, POV Fon, Side Story, Unconventional Uses for Dying Will Flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Part of the 'verse ofThe Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the Worldand partner toHerbivores and Carnivores, Oh My., Fon's point of view of his Cloudy grandson's rampage.





	Hunting Hibari

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 
  * Inspired by [Herbivores and Carnivores, Oh My.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821690) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



His daughter is very much a Cloud, like her mother, and his grandson took after her. He's adorable, for all that he's obsessed with animal metaphors; Fon has trained him, on and off since he could walk, but his daughter has had most of his teaching. Knowing both his daughter and his grandson's natures, the phone call comes only as a partial surprise. The news that his grandson was on a flight to Italy, was a little bit more surprising; it gives him ten hours to get to the correct airport and be watching.

His grandson is such a little Cloud; he stalks through the airport like he owns the place. For is hiding himself; Viper’s chains are useful for that, and is amused when he realises that Kyoya has everyone confused because he's _not_ wearing a Varia uniform, yet is radiating killing intent.

He also watches as the boy picks one of the two Flame Aware taxi drivers and terrifies him; that's when he picks up his phone and asks Renato a simple question. The answer he gets amuses him, and he's not surprised that his grandson forces the taxi driver to take him _deep_ into the Varia's territory.

His grandson is an excellent tracker, and he's amused by how quickly he latches on to Squalo's trail. He recognises the Varia's current commander; the boy has a habit of trespassing into his world to fight and kill - but normally only those who have abused their skills, an effect of his Sky's desires. He watches him knock out several low-level Varia personnel and destroying their weapons. Leaving him to it, he turns for where his boy has to be heading. He's not on foot, so he'll travel far more quickly. Skull's determination to continue being a stuntman had had it's advantages; he had found a mechanic capable of miniaturising a motorbike, to the point where it was suitable for an Arcobaleno, whilst still being capable of taking cross-country routes.

Dino Cavallone was an interesting Sky. He reminded him, a little, of Luce, but more of several of the Eastern Skies he'd run into when he was younger. Dangerous, but their dangerousness was sheathed in silk, or some other innocuous material that made them seem more decorative that lethal. But with their lethality still on display for those who knew how to look. And with four Guardians, despite rumours of his lack of any; how anyone missed that, he didn't know - but then again, he didn't follow the Western fashion of a Sky's Elements staying close, but rather let his own roam as they would, only providing them with a home.

His little pack of child Flame Actives, and the little Sky who led them were adorable, and he could see why his grandson wanted the two Japanese boys 'back'; the baby Sky was definitely his. And the Rain was familiar; he recognised the boy's Flames, and they had the Sky's fingerprints all over them, too. He could see why Kyoya would tolerate him reasonably well; there was a pleasantly sharp edge to him.

He ghosts back out onto the Cavallone estate with the Don and his Sun; removing the chains he'd blackmailed out of Viper from around his pacifier. His grandson will recognise him coming and will probably not try and kill the two men he's with. Probably. His daughter really is a Cloud, and has taught the boy to kill when he's threatened, and a Sky is a threat.

Dino Cavallone has spent far too much time around Renato. He's quite happy for Fon to perch on his shoulder and direct him in his hunt for his grandson. His Flames carry his amusement; and Fon could consider him as a Sky for himself, if it wasn't for the Storm he already has and is so very protective of.

On the other hand, the boy is behaving himself; they have yet to find a man more than unconscious, and tied up with his own clothing. He's obviously playing with them both now, with the way the boy's Cloud Flames had been drawn in tight and he circles around them.

The Cavallone flares his own out in response, tucking his Sun in beneath his Sky, making him harder to track especially with the Sunny-bent to the Don's Sky; the trick might even work on his grandson - it's a rarely seen ability in the West, and he wonders if the Don figured it out himself, or if it was something one of his tutors had seen done.

They run Kyoya to ground in a large clearing, where the boy has spent at least a little time preparing for them; there were five Cavallone men leant against the trees round the edges, and Fon thinks for a moment that the Sky he's riding the shoulder of is going to Rage, but he holds himself from succumbing.

Kyoya demands his baby carnivores back, and the Cavallone laughs and Fon ends up shaking his head and jumping up out of the way; he suspected that Dino had underestimated his grandson, but this would be interesting to watch.

The Sky is exceptional, and he can see Renato’s teaching in the man, but also something unique to the Don; he was definitely a match for his grandson's current abilities, and probably wasn't going all out; he certainly wasn't using his Flames and was definitely capable of doing so judging by the way he was hiding his Sun Guardian's withdrawal.

He keeps half an ear on the retreating Guardian until he's fairly sure the man isn't circling round to shoot his grandson; not that he would expect that of this Sky, but his daughter would be vicious if he returned an injured Kyoya to her - and he has no desire to face her fully enraged.

His lips quirk into a smile as he sees the way his grandson circles the man; and the way the two of them heft their weapons; the Don has obviously been well educated in how to handle a Cloud, which is interesting given that he doesn't have any Clouds within his household. Yet; he thinks. Kyoya has a light red blush across his cheekbones and is very, very determined, channelling his Cloud Flames into his tonfas, and even drawing blood from the Cavallone, who was still amused, still enjoying himself.

His grandson does well; by the time Romario returns with the little Sky and his Rain, and Renato he's wavering on his feet, but holding his own, and has a faint curl to his lips; the presence of his Sky stops him briefly, but he's still determined to fight the adult Sky. Renato says something to the little Sky and there are beautiful, pure - but immature - Flames flooding the clearing that snap Kyoya's attention to him.

He has to turn his attention from Kyoya at that point; the Cavallone asks him a question, and yes, the Don is far from in the common pattern of Western Skies - he's negotiating for his grandson's services as his ward's Cloud. The discussion is conducted at speed; it's exceptionally favourable, with the offer of continuing the boy's education, and a choice of roles suitable for a Cloud that he agrees to conditionally. Part of the speed is dictated by how his grandson is behaving, and they barely have a suitable contract hashed out before he has to drag Kyoya off his Sky - the boy being about to Mark him as his.

Pulling a Cloud away from his Sky when he's about to complete the bond is not the best of ideas, but he refuses to allow Kyoya to be taken advantage of and that means he needs to be sure that the boy is prepared for the shock of changing his territory and the responsibilities of becoming a Guardian. It takes wearing Kyoya out - and he was right, the boy was going to be a monster when he reached his full growth. He has to put actual effort into deflecting the boy's tonfa blows despite the earlier battle with the Cavallone Sky; it takes him an hour or more to wear him out, and that's only possible because he starts to burn off Kyoya's Cloud Flames before he can even make use of them to augment himself.

Kyoya grumbles at him when he's worn out, and his speech is full of his normal, incoherent metaphors, but he manages to talk the child through his 'feelings' about the change in territory, and when he's confident that his grandson's decision is his own, he releases him to complete the bond.

This is going to be amusing to watch; his grandson is definitely his daughter's child, and him bending his will to another's even temporarily to stay with his Sky was going to result in outbursts. His daughter, when he tells her, is pleased for her boy; she'd never found a strong enough Sky to want to be bound, and instead had claimed her prefecture as her territory and climbed to the top of her food chain, but she still feels the want; and for her son to have found his Sky so early ...


End file.
